Never Goodbye
by LittleBittyKitty
Summary: When the Doctor arrives at the Pond's Christmas dinner he meets an old "friend". Soon it's 1967 and she is all alone. Will she be able to find the alien criminal before the whole Earth is quarantined? T because it's Doctor Who. I don't own Doctor Who. I am still bad at summaries. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

It all started when there was a knock on the door. Amy answered the door, threatening the newcomer with a squirt gun. She calls Rory over and he fakes acting surprised. They invite the newcomer in and introduce everyone.

"Everyone, this is The Doctor," She said, "I guess most of you already know that."

"Hello Sweetie," River said.

There was Rory's dad, Amy's parents, River, and one of the last people he expected to see

" Doctor you remember my parents, Rory's dad, oh and this is one of the neighbors, Susan," Amy says.

He couldn't believe his eyes. How is Susan neighbors with the Ponds? She must have regenerated, because she was young again, looked about 13. Her hair was short and blonde, and her eyes were green.

He could tell she knew who he was by the way she glared angrily at him. He shot her a glance that told her not to mention anything. She then glanced up at Amy.

" I just remembered that I need to feed the dog," She said.

"You don't have have a dog," Amy responded, clearly puzzled.

"Well, we just got one," Susan said as she got up and left.

"That was strange," Amy said.

"I need to lock the TARDIS," He said as he stood up.

"Can't you do that from here?" River asked.

"No, that function doesn't work anymore," He said as he walked out the door, "I'll be right back."

"Wait, wait, Susan come back," He called when he was outside, " How are you here?"

"It only worked once," She said, as she lifted her wrist to reveal a vortex manipulator.

"When were you trying to go to?" He asked.

"1964, when Barbara and Ian live," She answered.

"I'll take you there," He offered.

"It's not that simple!" She exclaimed.

"Why not!" He asked.

She held out her hand to reveal the beginning of regeneration.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is my third face," Susan said, pointing to her face, "I wanted the Ponds to see this face just one more time."

"Wait just one moment," The Doctor said, "if we could power up the vortex manipulator with some of the regeneration energy, then it might work for one more trip. Give me it."

Susan tossed it over to him, he used the sonic screwdriver on it, and he tossed it back to her.

"Now when you regenerate it will take you to this date in 1967," He told her, "go into the TARDIS, it's safer."

"But I'll be sent back in time all alone," She said, "what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll find Barbara and Ian," He replied, "and besides, you're going to land on this exact date in the 1967, so I'll go back in time the day after you arrive."

"Alright," She sighed.

"You go to the TARDIS, I've got some dinner to eat," He said.

She sighed and went into the TARDIS as her grandfather went back into the Ponds house. _Barbara and Ian don't know about regeneration, _She thought, _they won't recognize me._ Her hands started glowing. _This face didn't last very long. I'm nearly 400 and still hoping old friends will recognize me,_ She thought. The glow consumed her skin and hair.

"They wouldn't recognize me anyway," She murmured before the TARDIS was bathed in light. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

She stumbled dizzily before falling over. _Where am I?_ Then she realized the vortex manipulator worked. _I need somewhere safe to stay while I'm still getting used to this new regeneration. I am alone, just regenerated, and in a new time. What am I supposed to do?_ She blinked and ran her tongue over her new teeth. _New teeth are always strange_. She stood up, stretched, and looked herself over. She was a teen, long curly brown hair, and blue eyes. She recognized where she was. It was where The Doctor had the TARDIS parked in 1963, but it the ship is long gone, since it's 1967.


	3. Chapter 3

Susan looked around her, she felt cloth, and picked up the clothes. _Grandfather must have left them,_ She concluded. She put on the clothes and looked at herself. A lavender shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. _I need to sleep and eat._

She left the junk-filled yard and started to walk. She didn't know where to, but she walked. She saw a man behind her with a cup of coffee. She saw a woman in front of her struggling with a few bags and a carriage. _I have an urge to help her. Is this who I am now?_ She thought.

"Do you need some help?" She asked the woman.

"I guess I might," The woman replied.

Susan took the bags and saw a big meaty chicken sticking out of one of them, "Are you making Christmas dinner?" She asked.

"Yes," The woman replied.

"I went to one at my old neighbor's house last night. They made the best ham ever," Susan said.

Then they began talking about recipes and pies and what the baby in the carriage, Jackie, could eat. Finally they arrived at the woman's home.

"Could I get you a snack?" The woman asked her.

"I guess I am a bit hungry," Susan lied, she was actually starving.

"I have never seen you in the school before," The woman asked, "are you moving here?"

"I…don't know yet," She said.

"What is your name?" The woman asked.

"Joan Smith," Susan said before she could process the question, for some reason she didn't want to use her real name, "what is your name?"

"Barbara Chesterton," The woman said.

**What should be Susan's "Fish Fingers and Custard". I was thinking pickles and peanut butter or broccoli and peanut butter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Susan contained her excitement about seeing Barbara again. Barbara had married Ian? They had a baby? Susan hardly recognized her. She followed Barbara as she entered the house. The house was painted blue with white trim about a mile from the school. It had two stories plus an attic and a basement.

Barbara brought her to the living room and then went to the kitchen and returned with crackers and cheese. Then they sat down and talked about various things. They talked for a while before a loud voice boomed from above the street, "ATTENTION PUNY RESIDENTS OF THIS LITTLE ROCK, YOU ARE ORDERED TO EXIT YOUR HOMES INTO THE NEAREST STREET, EVERY MALE, FEMALE, AND OFFSPRING. IF YOU DO NOT COOPERATE, YOU WILL BE FOUND GUILTY AND IMMEDIANTELY INCINERATED,"

The people quickly left their homes, clearly startled at the voice. As they entered the street they looked up and saw a huge dome. A spaceship hovered above the street, scanning them. Susan darted into the crowd before anything could happen. Ian found Barbara and the baby standing in the street.

"I…I think that was Susan," Barbara said, looking at the spot she had disappeared to.

"What? Who?" Ian asked.

"The Doctor used to call himself 'John Smith'. A girl named 'Joan Smith' helped me with the groceries, it had to have been Susan," Barbara replied.

Meanwhile, Susan had been beamed onto the ship. She recognized the aliens immediately. They were the Grays. The Grays were small gray creatures with big black eyes. They were enforcers of Galactic Law, but their methods were a little unconventional. They spoke clearly as they told her what they wanted her for.

"There is a shape-shifter somewhere down in the midst of those humans. You are to help us find it," The gray told her, "if it is not found, then this section of Earth will be forever quarantined,"

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because you are a Time Lord, and they can recognize aliens very quickly," The gray told her.


End file.
